kr_vlogsfandomcom-20200213-history
KR Vlogs
About KR Vlogs is a vlogger, artist and comedian who uploads many random things like vlogs, crafts and Teen Titans GO! videos. She is known for roleplaying the cartoon character Starfire from Teen Titans GO! having the EXACT SAME personality as her and also acts like her too saying the words "of" and "the" and "dear friends" and "dearest of friends" too. Personality KR Vlogs is described as cute, sweet, lively, nice, lovely, funny, happy, helpful, cheerful, caring, fun, thoughtful, creative, kind, joyful, charming and a bit crazy. She is also VERY friendly and values friendship, love and happiness. She is also VERY positive and optimistic and will not allow negativity between her bestest of friends. She is also an empath and a cheerleader and will ALWAYS want everyone to get along. As a little kid, she was described as cute, funny, hyper, precious, friendly, adorable, kind, funny, cheerful, smart and A LOT like Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. KR Vlogs still admires and keeps her childish nature as opposed to still being a playful creature. KR Vlogs also has a HUGE heart, and will do literally ANYTHING for her bestest of friends like make happy birthday videos for them, and also doing their requests. As the real life honey bun...she is also bursting with life and opportunity and full of flavors and is willing to share it with all of her dear friends ENFP (The Campaigner) KR Vlogs revealed that her personality type is an ENFP, which stands for (Extrovert, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving). It is the MOST OPTIMISTIC out of all of the types. Her strengths are curious, observant, energetic, enthusiastic, excellent at communicating, knows how to relax, popular and friendly. Her weaknesses are poor practical skills, easily distracted, overthinks things, gets stressed easily, highly emotional and independent to a fault. The cartoon characters with the SAME personality type as her are Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!), Pinkie Pie (MLP FIM), Sonata Dusk (MLP EQG), Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants), Anna (Frozen), Phoebe Buffay (F.R.I.E.N.D.S), Rapunzel (Tangled), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Mabel (Gravity Falls), Moana (Moana), Dory (Finding Nemo), Steven (Steven Universe), Bing Bong (Inside Out), Genie (Aladdin), Harley Quinn, Lilo (Lilo & Stitch), Andy (Toy Story franchise), Marientte/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir), Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Princess Daisy (Super Mario Brothers), Pikachu, Kirby, Star Butterfly (SvFOE), Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) and Pink Diamond (Steven Universe). The real life people (famous people from shows, movies and those who inspire us most) are Cat Valentine (Victorious), Gwen Stefani, Kelly Clarkson, Ellen DeGeneress, Star Lord, Will Smith, Brie Larson, Hayley Williams, Spencer Shay (iCarly), Shakira, BB-8 (Star Wars), Lil Nas X and Carly Rae Jepsen. In friendships, she is cheerful, supportive, HUGE circle of friends, an exciting adventure and making life spectacular. In romantic relationships, she is excited, takes it seriously, inhibited and unshakable devotion and expressive. In parenthood, she is sense of wonder, playful, warm, encouraging and embracing. In career paths, she is a wonderful joyous moment and does not like to be controlled. As An ENFP * class clown * drama geek * chocolate chip cookie * adopts the apple as a pet * nurtures the world * gets some asleep dreams in some parallel universe on the bus * Cake Batter ice cream * doesn't like inauthenticity, betrayal and boredom * career in counselling, teaching, religion and arts * inspire those who have given up * Mars Bar * Lime (color) * dolphin * full of surprises, knows how to bring the humor, very flirty, engaging with people, has the ability to make others feel listened to and genuinely valued, goes to talk to people in the same flirty way at parties * cute, animal shape cake with tasty filling * kiwi * a true dreamer * convinces everyone to go on an adventure at sleepovers * a lollipop * double chocolate cookie * Imagination superpowers * Passionate * The Genie friend type * Extremely right brained person * Sloth * Lust * Social Intelligence * puns and joke humor * all around SUPER CUTE * true optimist who spreads happiness wherever she goes * The Inspirational Leader * Mac N Cheese * imaginative * sincere * warm * enthusiastic * supportive * spontaneous * flexible * improvisational * expressive * humorous * Caramel Frappucinno * Fanta (soda) * Frosted Flakes (cereal) * Coffee Ice Cream * Blueberry merlot herbal tea. * bread infused with sprinkles * The power to read other peoples energy * eyebrow pencil (makeup) * Is in the ocean playing around, with their shoulders burning because they don’t have sunscreen on at the beach * Extroverted Intuition (Dominant) * values emotional integrity, authenticity and kindness with others * known for her enthusiasm, compassion and endless ideas for the future * ground beef in a taco * buffalo chicken pizza * would make a GREAT music teacher * made of sugar (ingredient) * Nerds candy (silly and sweet and extremely fun and unique)